


【史密斯夫妇AU】Mr. & Mrs. Reese

by sinowhite



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinowhite/pseuds/sinowhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>四叔身份略多好心累。Zoe的双重身份和赤皓讨论了好久在此特别感谢<br/>所有设定都是强行有逻辑←为此简直想破头<br/>前因后果还有很多，然而不一定全部写出。明明很简单非要搞复杂，对于自己的作死已然心力交瘁。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【史密斯夫妇AU】Mr. & Mrs. Reese

**Author's Note:**

> 四叔身份略多好心累。Zoe的双重身份和赤皓讨论了好久在此特别感谢  
> 所有设定都是强行有逻辑←为此简直想破头  
> 前因后果还有很多，然而不一定全部写出。明明很简单非要搞复杂，对于自己的作死已然心力交瘁。

“Zoe Morgan，will you be my wife? ”

“他当时就是这么说的。”Zoe翻了个白眼。

“那个夜晚，在天桥上，我拿出了戒指。这还不够吗？”John摊手，“我可记得某人惊讶得半天没吐出一个音节。”而他非常绅士地拿着那个黑色天鹅绒的盒子等待答案直到忍不住手酸开口提醒，然后Zoe才回过神来。

“不错，因为你的口气太随便了，根本不像是求婚，甚至都不像是个恶作剧——恶作剧至少还值得精心的准备和伪装表演。”没有单膝下跪，没有深情款款的眼神，整个过程就像他推掉任何一个他们的约会一样，言语简洁，漫不经心，John的风格，有时特别让Zoe咬牙切齿的风格，“这五年我从未停止过思考，我为什么会答应你。”

“是六年，Zoe。我们结婚六年了。”

“……”六年就六年吧。Zoe不想承认，John拿出戒指的那一刻她几乎手足无措，即使她对这件事早有预感。在他从怀里取戒指的时候她就知道会发生什么：他会求婚而她会说“I will.”。但当那个银白色的指环在她眼前闪耀着比银河更明亮的光辉时，她还是愣住了，不可避免地。万幸她没脱口而出“你疯了吗？”或是“你吃错药了吧？”之类的话——不知为何她当时真有这种冲动，那样实在太伤人了。

“听上去气氛挺……浪漫的？”治疗师Iris试图打破尴尬的沉默，说出口的话却连她自己都十分怀疑。

“浪漫？”Zoe嗤笑一声，“我们身后可没有万家灯火或者繁星闪烁做背景，只有光污染严重的天空和天桥下面鸣笛不断的吵嚷车河。恶劣到极点的环境。还有那座桥，”她嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“栏杆生锈，桥面老旧得我都不敢踩，生怕什么时候就掉下去。我真不明白，千万富翁的求婚怎么会如此简陋寒酸。我原本期待着什么更大的惊喜呢。”

千万富翁？这才是重点。西装革履的男人转头看向妻子无奈地问：“你看上的到底是我的钱还是我的人？”是个人都知道正确答案的问题。

Zoe也转头看向自己的丈夫，笑得一脸真挚，语气甜蜜：“当然是你的钱，Dear。”

当然，当然。Zoe Morgan的正确答案，当然是这个。

 

“请问你们做爱的频率？”

“哦？”Zoe挑起了眉头，“我不太记得了，John？”

“……”她是故意的，绝对是。

 

“那么，从1分到10分，你们会给彼此之间的感情打几分？”眼见气氛愈发不妙，Iris赶紧抛出下一个问题。

眼见Zoe没有先开口的打算，John不忍让Iris继续难堪，不确定地回答：“……6？” 

“我觉得5恰当一些。”Zoe微笑着反驳，“毕竟我们一直保持着最开始的炮友规则。你说呢，Dear？”

“……”这不是来心理咨询的，是来拆台的。

等等，拆谁的台？

 

红发的治疗师坐姿依旧端庄，但任谁都看得出她有些坐不住了。 “嗯……说到开始，讲讲你们的初遇？”

John先开口：“商业酒会，我们受邀出席。” 

那个晚上对他而言刻骨铭心。风度翩翩的男士和优雅高贵或者装作优雅高贵的女士亲切友好地谈笑风生，好像他们没有私底下谋划怎么把对方抛尸荒野或者挫骨扬灰似的。流水宴席间，人潮涌动里，他一眼就看到了Zoe Morgan。

她太耀眼，也太遗世独立。

经过她身边的只有端着酒盘的侍者，彬彬有礼且疏离得恰到好处。Zoe所站的位置仿佛是唯一一个与这里欢声笑语的虚伪气氛格格不入的角落。她小口小口喝着酒，目光是无悲无喜的轻蔑。她不关心一次酒会能谈成多少肮脏的交易和惊天动地的生意，冷眼旁观这些跳梁小丑故作姿态，连开口嘲讽都不屑。这些人表面上光鲜亮丽身家百万，而Zoe最清楚的是他们背地里的丑恶嘴脸。

这是Zoe Morgan，每个衣冠禽兽的Necessary Evil。

即使从来无人知晓，站在这里的这个女人，就是他们捅破天后隐藏在黑暗中的最后一根救命稻草。

没有人愿意上来和她搭话，也没有人敢上来搭话。

于是John上去了。

端着一杯酒，扯掉领结再解开一个扣子，带着没有女人能拒绝的发光笑容。John Wiley可是万花丛中过片叶不沾身的浪子，还是千万富翁级别的那种，魅力满值附带种种加成。这个战场，他所向披靡。

Zoe又微笑了，这次是真心的：“美好的晚上。非常美好。”美好得让人希望黎明永远不要来临。那个男人走过来，说了三句话，她就决定和他上床了。

 “Well，我牙不太好，甜言蜜语听多了容易疼。”她咬着酒杯边缘，“所以，不如省了那些废话吧。”

John了悟地笑：“正巧，我肠胃弱，听那些腻味的总犯恶心。”

酒会没结束他们就胜利逃亡了。John是这家酒店的老板，总统套房长期为他保留。顶层，视野开阔，夜景绝佳。可惜今日不宜观光。

室外阳台上，正餐开始前，他们喝了很多酒。一开始还是装模作样的“Cheers”，后来变成不断的碰杯和互灌，灌着灌着就吻到一起。唇舌交缠，你来我往，比起接吻倒不如说是激烈的战斗。攻城掠地，守土封疆，谁都不肯示弱，杀红了眼一样疯狂。口腔里全是快灼烧起来的酒液味道，迷幻诱人。酒精从口腔直接进入神经中枢，横冲直撞。电流噼里啪啦地流过，把理智炸得灰飞烟灭。

夜风吹得很冷，是能让人清醒片刻的冷。John把Zoe抱进了浴室。Zoe早就踢掉了高跟鞋，她在John怀里仰着头，卷发像风一样摇晃。她小声地笑，窸窸窣窣讲着什么不得了的秘密似的，笑声轻缈，藤蔓般缠进John心里生根滋芽。

大概是因为他们都喝多了酒，大概因为他们都知道这只是一夜，所以抛开了一切放肆享受，纵情欢乐。

Zoe被John压在床上，她湿漉漉的长发贴在两人的皮肤上，成为不断升温的空气里唯一一丝凉意。她亲吻John的眉睫，而John沿着她的脖颈一路舔舐向下直到锁骨。往下，再往下。

 

事实证明Zoe的决定无比英明——这辈子最爽的一个晚上，没有之一。

对双方来说，应该都是。

 

第二天早晨，John醒时发现身边空无一人。他起先怔了一下，看到阳台上穿着衬衫的人影才定下心。然后发现，她穿的，是他的白衬衫。

她转头，遥遥对着他，说：“Hi，stranger.”声音飘散在三十楼的空中，传到他耳里时只剩下细若游丝的一缕。

John赤着脚走过去：“Stranger？昨晚你可一直叫我的名字。”

“没办法，”Zoe耸肩，“谁让你那么低调呢。”

晨风吹拂，她的长发和身上那件对她而言过于宽大的衬衫被扬起。在悄然怒放的金色阳光里，她冲他，缓缓展露出一个笑容来。

电光火石一瞬间，John知道，从那时起，一切就不仅仅止于一夜了。

 

“Mr. Reese，这是不是太冒险了，你和Ms. Morgan才认识七个星期。”

“别光顾着说我啊，Finch，你和Grace从认识到订婚花了多久？”

“我相信你是经过深思熟虑的。但Ms. Morgan从离开校园到名扬纽约，近十年的数据资料几乎是空白的。她不可能没有任何根基凭空崛起。”

“连你都无迹可寻，说明她确实很厉害。”

“那，Ms. Morgan知道你和CIA……”Harold还没说完就被打断了。

“Finch，我向她求婚，她答应了。就这么简单。”

“你们订婚之后CIA直接找上门，这不是巧合……”Finch突然顿住，“Mr. Reese，你同意了？”

“为了Zoe，我必须同意。”

“Ms. Morgan知道这些吗？”

“她不会知道的。”拭枪的男人抬头，眼中是浓重的黑暗，“她嫁的是我，John Wiley，仅此而已。”

“婚姻的破裂往往是因为不坦诚。Mr. Reese，你应该对Ms. Morgan多些信心。她是个律师，纽约市最好的律师，为那些达官贵人打官司。这些事对她而言没有那么可怕。执意隐瞒对你们的婚姻有弊无利。”

有好一会儿，John低着头，专注于用力擦拭手中的枪支。

“Finch，直到现在Grace和我仍旧不知道你的真实姓氏。每个人都需要隐私空间，夫妻之间应当允许存在秘密。既然重返CIA，神秘富豪John Wiley得再神秘点儿。婚后我会搬去郊区住，Finch，帮我查查有没有合适的房产。另外，对冲基金公司的钱是你帮忙赚来的，连带我的其余资产全权交由你打理。CIA想干什么，都由他们去。”他挑眉，语调讽刺般轻快，“现在的Boss可不是我了。”

避重就轻。Harold暗自叹息，他知道谈话结束了：“有几座别墅，地址马上发到你邮箱。和Ms. Morgan一起挑一处吧。”

 

走出心理咨询所，Zoe拉开车门坐进副驾驶。“你玩腻了上一个想要换换口味吗，John？她可不会由着你吊着她。那些心理医生，总想安定下来。”做这行的说自己没点心理问题谁信呢。Zoe扯扯唇角，“不像我们。”

“你是在监视我吗，Zoe？”听上去似乎他挺希望听到肯定的回答。

“那点道行的眉来眼去，瞎子都看得出来。何况五年了，你抖抖睫毛我就知道勾搭上了哪家姑娘。只是没想到，你竟然喜欢红发的女孩儿。”

“是六年，”John纠正道，“怎么，嫉妒了？”他说这话的时候不自觉地尾音上扬，显得很有几分兴高采烈。

“绝无可能（Not gonna happen）。”Zoe冷冷反驳。

“话别说得那么绝对，”John碰了壁也不沮丧,“晚饭七点？”

“不，委托人那边有紧急情况，我得赶过去处理。”至于是什么紧急情况——见不得光的人事物多了去了，大家半斤八两，心知肚明守口如瓶，正好。Zoe往窗外瞟了一眼，“换条路，John，那家餐馆的午餐太糟糕了。”

“下午还要去Graham家烧烤。中午少吃点也没什么吧。”

“随你。哦，你提醒我了，晚上Harold家有聚会，记得准时赶回来。”

虽然Zoe说的是“随你”，不过他敢那么干就死定了。John识趣地打了个方向盘。“你也是。”

“到家早的话别忘了给Bear喂食。下午一顿满足不了它。”

“……好。”

 

放在结婚之前，两人之中没有任何一个人想到，一夜情也能发展成婚姻。床上开心就好，床下的事何必在乎呢。

毕竟他们是只适合一夜风流露水情缘的人。一种人。

婚姻？婚姻代表着责任、束缚、道德、纠缠，还有很多两人都不喜欢的东西。

所以婚后无需达成的共识就是，出去玩玩各不相干，回到家里安守本分。足够形式，也足够自由。

外人看来John和Zoe倒是天作之合。Zoe作为律师，打了多年官司下来手里握着的底牌能让John的生意百毒不侵，而John家大业大，明里暗里的势力护着Zoe游走于各种腌臜事件之间金刚不坏。

那除了利益和生理需求，这场婚姻还剩下什么？他们一开始，到底是为什么结婚的？

John和Zoe现在没时间想这个问题。有时间也不想。

 

“你的新车真漂亮，John，我猜你一定花了不少钱吧。”Graham Wyler一边翻动烤肉一边接过John递来的啤酒瓶。

“事实上……这是公司的车。”

“天哪，我也想去卖私人安保系统了，”Graham挥舞了一下手中夹着烤肉的烧烤钳，“不过以我的能耐，只好老老实实卖我的五金啦。”他故意做了个夸张滑稽的表情，“老古董玩不转高科技啊。幸好我们这儿有锁就够了。”

接着他开始抱怨客流量一天比一天少，大型连锁店抢去了所有的生意，说什么老实人辛苦谋生却无人问津，大公司偷工减料照样有源源不断的顾客。他的女儿跑来说上次他修好的项链不见了，Graham顺手给她加了块烤肉，循循善诱教导她该多整理整理房间，没几句小姑娘就跑去和Bear玩了。他就又开始絮絮地发表当代青少年如何叛逆如何堕落的言论，长篇大论下来总结陈词永远是这一代要完。

John努力控制自己不要把酒瓶摔到某个人的脑袋上去，尤其是面前这个唠唠叨叨的Graham。他就不该搬到这里来，市里属于姓Wiley的John的豪宅好好放着不去住，非要隐姓埋名当什么John Campbell。现在倒好，那栋宅子明面上还是他的，暗地里直接转给CIA使用。他还得给妻子解释这是“必要的安全措施”——包括CIA搞出来的那个负责上新闻的冒牌货——好歹他是个有钱人，搬到郊区清静得多，John Wiley的名头又太响亮，只好改名换姓等等。幸亏Zoe是个律师，见识的风风雨雨多了心里也知道大树能招多大的风，虽然不大情愿，好歹也作为Mrs. Campbell安顿下来了。

可郊区明明一点儿也不比城市清静多少。搬家的第一天就有好几对夫妇上门欢迎新邻居，还好Zoe应付得来，他只需要站在一旁僵硬地点头微笑顺带压抑枪杀女童军的冲动即可。真是轻松的活儿。

好戏还在后头。今天这家新烤了曲奇饼干，明天那家婴儿满月，后天有场球赛……John搞不懂为什么他们能找出那么多的理由来，就为了能让一大堆人聚在一起，闹哄哄乌烟瘴气地聊些有的没的，毫无意义还美其名曰“社交”。无休无止的社交聚会导致他每两天都会冒出炸了整条街的想法，比定时炸弹还准时。说到定时炸弹，他发自内心地强烈希望有个定时炸弹能每两天就把整个小区轰成一片一次，那场景一定绝妙无比。

他望着一排被烤糊的肉，深深地皱起眉头。

 

Zoe带着Bear敲响Harold家门时，距离聚会开始已经有一段时间了。Grace把她迎进来：“Zoe，你今天穿的裙子真好看。”

“多谢夸奖。来迟了实在不好意思。你家里这么热闹，你一定很忙。”Zoe一松手，Bear径直撒欢向男主人跑去。John正和Harold低声交谈，猝不及防差点被Bear扑倒。他蹲下抚摸大型犬毛茸茸的脑袋，抬头望了Zoe一眼，眼底带着笑意。Zoe读懂了那个眼神的含义——“千叮万嘱叫我不要迟到的人，自己却迟到了”。她瞟了John一眼，下巴冲欢蹦乱跳的Bear扬了扬，表示“也不知道是谁把Bear饿得嗷嗷叫害我耽误了时间”。

“Zoe！你可真是姗姗来迟呀。”沙发上的主妇们一见她来便热情地招呼。Zoe一一应酬过去，歉意地笑：“对不起，委托人那边有突发事件，麻烦得很，只好多费了点功夫。”

“这有什么的，Zoe你是女强人，比起我们这些全职主妇不知道能干多少。”

Zoe刚想假笑着推辞两句，早有人迫不及待地开口。

“对了，说起来Anderson家就是因为Anderson太太忙于工作总是出差，她老公疑神疑鬼的，又不甘寂寞，结果出轨了。现在两个人闹离婚闹得可凶了！”那位主妇说完自觉失言，转向一边百无聊赖盯着自己指甲的Zoe，“Zoe，啊，我不是那个意思。你和John这么恩爱，肯定不会……”

Zoe善解人意地点头：“我知道的，Kane太太。你和Kane先生也很恩爱啊，看了都叫人艳羡。”

Kane太太听了又得意起来：“那是。你们看，我这条项链就是Ray上个月结婚纪念日送我的。他呀，去首饰店专门定做的，还特意瞒着不让我知道。”

主妇群中又是一片叽叽喳喳。“哎呀这个颜色特别衬你呢”“是啊是啊显得皮肤好好，真是光彩照人”“Ray真是贴心，哪像我家那个，一点不知道疼人”之语层出不穷。Zoe的到来不过是为她们提供新一轮的谈资，别无其他。

坐在主妇群中接受高分贝狂轰滥炸的Zoe觉得烦躁到了极点。她擅长和种种人物打交道，权力巅峰的政客、机关算尽的银行家、谄媚油滑的小人、好勇斗狠的市井混混，但不包括聒噪的家庭主妇。她习惯了台面上推杯换盏明白筹码，台下黑手操作天衣无缝，却永远习惯不了家长里短鸡毛蒜皮。再勉强她也可以披上伪善的面具和她们交流，这不是什么难事儿，利益之前敌人还能变成朋友呢，所谓基本的职业素养，Zoe Morgan的名头不是白叫的。不过这些愚昧无知的家庭主妇，她们真的想听她干了什么吗？

好啊，她除了是个律师以外——光这个职业接触到的杀人不见血的事统统讲一遍的时间都足够举办好几个这样的聚会了，还是个掮客，收人钱财替人消灾，干净利索绝无后患。今天晚上她来迟的原因就是管Bronx那块的龙头老大Hector·Alvarez后院起火了。他的两个情人原本坚信不疑他只有她一个，阴差阳错见到对方后立马就是女人打架的那一套，扯扯头发挠挠脸，拿了什么都往对方头脸上招呼之类的，就差没出人命。这不是大事，还不需要出动她，那个叫做N.E.的掮客。只能说Hector不走运，恰巧碰上警察来查一宗枪击案，两个人口径一致把Hector的底露个了精光。不止枪击案，还有贩毒贩枪杀人放火诸如此类不胜枚举，总之是黑帮不能上台面的日常活计。这下Hector慌了，忙不迭地请她救急。事发突然，她好不容易摆平，其中一个情妇又翻脸不认人……

这是她的职业生活。

而她苦心经营的婚姻生活，就是听一群主妇滔滔不绝地炫耀攀比嚼舌根。哇哦，好个人间烟火。每次来参加这种聚会，Zoe得把以上的怨言在心里重复三十遍来度过这和乐融融的美好时光。听着主妇们的嘁嘁喳喳看着她们假惺惺的笑容同时还要保持面上和她们一样假惺惺的表情，她完全可以自诊，自己离失控不远了。

那个时候炸掉整个小区应该就顺理成章了吧？她认真地思考过这件事的可行性，不止一次。不是开玩笑。比如，当她暗自重复了三十遍抱怨还没散场的时候，她就得纸上谈兵地规划一些疯狂的事情，以免自己真的发疯。

Zoe还在胡思乱想试图转移注意力，一声大哭打破了她的出神。Thomas太太慌乱地站起身来，她的小宝贝吐奶吐了她一身。Grace连忙上来请她到隔壁房间换件衣服。

“Lucy！天哪！这个小恶魔！” Thomas太太这么说着，目光中依旧是满满的疼爱，“Zoe，你能帮我抱会她么？”

“啊，什么？哦，这……我……咳咳，好吧。”一番推辞后Zoe无可奈何地起身，小心翼翼地接过这个才几个月大的婴儿。她双手夹着Lucy的腋窝让她站在自己膝盖上，感觉自己捧着一颗手榴弹。

“哦不！不能这样！这个姿势会让她的颈部受伤的！”Kane太太尖叫起来。

Zoe几不可察地皱眉，换了个姿势，把Lucy平放在膝盖上，转头问身边的Kane太太：“这样？”

极富经验的Kane太太立马开始细致讲解：“不不不，你要托住她的颈部，不然她的头会往后仰，很不舒服的。哎对，这样很好……”

这个小婴儿很轻，很柔软，被粉红色的衣物包裹得严严实实像个圣诞节礼物。成天和热武器打交道的Zoe四肢僵硬，生怕一个不留神就伤了她。Lucy睁大眼迷茫地看她，然后咯咯地笑起来，还打了个奶味的嗝，奶泡在她嘴角噗地一声破了。这下连Zoe也忍不住微笑起来。

“瞧她多喜欢你啊……”

“这场景真是太有爱了……”

Zoe腾出一只手来抽了一张餐巾纸给Lucy擦去嘴角的奶渍，她的动作算不上轻柔，不粗暴也不细致。Lucy丝毫没有察觉，只顾看着Zoe咯咯地笑，笑着笑着就岔了气。主妇们不约而同地为这闪耀着母性光辉的一刻发出了长长的感叹：“噢……”Zoe非常想翻个白眼，但她忍住了。她们都喜欢这气氛。很好。

同样见证了这一刻的还有玄关处的John。他望着眉目沉静的Zoe，不自觉地柔和了表情。喧闹人声潮水般退去，他眼里只剩一个她。那些关于股票期权的胡扯和车房家具的牛皮听上去似乎也不是那么愚不可及了。

不知是心灵感应还是怎么的，Zoe抬眼，John倚在玄关旁的身影直直撞入了她眼帘。男人的表情温柔到她一时间忘却了所有怨言。她眨了眨眼，主妇们谈论八卦的声音悦耳了不少，至少不像一大群乌鸦在她耳边呱噪。

四目相对，John举杯晃了晃，Zoe歪头示意由于还抱着个小麻烦无法做出任何回应。他转身走开，她低头继续和Lucy大眼瞪小眼，嘈杂声重新翻涌上来淹没了一切。

忍受“普通人生活”的理由，一个人就够了。

这叫什么来着？

婚姻。

 

床头灯被拉灭的瞬间，John突然开口。

“你今天穿的裙子很美，”你很美。他说，没等Zoe回答他就接了下半句，“我很喜欢。”

Zoe觉得自己应该表示点什么。她翻了个身，凑到John面前，近到两人能感受到对方唇齿间呼出的热气袅袅消散。半响，她想不好该说什么。还是John先开口：“你要是不知道说什么，不说也没关系。”

回答他的是长久的沉默。

黑暗里，指缝和掌心传来温热。John的五指被扣住。

“晚安，John。”

 


End file.
